User talk:RAN1/Archive 1
Welcome to Wikitroid! RAN1, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 14:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcoming users Hey, the W template already puts your name in, your probably just not doing it right. To welcome a new user, you have to do this: . The four tildes will add in your name. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Concerning the ice beam edit, the information I deleted was inaccurate and useless. Onion pistol 04:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but please do not use the "W" template to welcome new users. It is fixed in a manner that an administrator is meant to use. Feel free to welcome them in a simpler form, such as a simple friendly welcome! Just, please don't use the template. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Err…Sorry about that… RA 1 00:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I quote Fastlizard4 from User talk:DoomZero: "Welcoming new users is by no means an admin-only job." (he meant the template) Fastlizard approved of it, why don't you Piratehunter? And I don't really see how it's made for just admins. I used it for a long time and never got scolded for it before I became an admin. Don't be sorry, RAN1. It's quite alright. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 00:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::To say the least, "?" I was a tad confused anyways, so I'm not that surprised that it wasn't admin-only. RA 1 00:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't quite remember where, but I distinctly remember a high-stake-type impasse over the matter of the template not being "written" in a way befitting for users to use. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) SORRY I'm really sorry I didn't read your recent message to me properly as I didn't understand it before I deleted my old post on the page Talk: Delano 7. I thought that was inappropriate and deleted it, but I forgot you wanted it for archival purposes. Please forgive me. TantrumDog 23:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) TantrumDog :TantrumDog, please sign your comments normally by adding no more than ~~~~. The best thing to do in such a case is to simply re-add the content by using the "History" link at the top of each page. You can find the content, then copy and paste it so that it's back in its place. RA 1 01:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates Here is where I'll make a section for template problem reports. I have one. It's the various templates on the Metroid Prime page (i.e. endings and unlockables). --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 22:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done. RA 1 00:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The benefits chart on the Gravity Suit page needs to be fixed. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Done. RA 1 23:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The areas of Tallon IV M (not the room template) needs to be fixed. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. RA 1 13:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The infoboxes on the Virtual Console page need to be fixed. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed, though I'm wondering if we could solve this problem by changing the CSS's style for standard tables so this isn't necessary. RA 1 21:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The Sentinel of the Luminoth template needs to be fixed. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. RA 1 15:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi I am sorry for what happened on smashwiki. The only reason why I am sticking there is due to being this long as part of the smash community. It's odd, I am very much into metroid (especially either Super Metroid or Metroid Prime 2. I will possibly start going here, especially since I have seen this site being much better than the other forum. --KoRoBeNiKi 04:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't really need trilogy, I have all of the 3 metroid prime. The only main reason why I would get it is due to the controls (even though the GC version also has good controls --KoRoBeNiKi 16:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) RAN, please return to smashwiki. The admins don't want you to leave. I'm trying to defend you as best as I can. please stay. 17:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please be sure to add the appropriate categories for each room that you make. This includes rooms, whatever area the room is in, if it's a landing site, ammo station, missile station, then say so, if it's a transport to somewhere, say so. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I tried to remember what I forgot to put on the page, as you can see from the fact that I edited it multiple times to add templates, but obviously I missed that. I'll remember to add them as I continue through Cliffside. RA 1 02:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Nomination I'm thinking you'd make a good administrator. How would you like a nomination? :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm…I think that would be quite all right. Thanks in advance. RA 1 04:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. I'm going to be occupied with studying for a Friday morning test for the next day, but I'll submit it after that's through. If you'd like, in the mean time, you can take a look at my RfA, or anyone elses' to get a good idea of what to expect. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Good luck! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Pinball templates Hi RAN. Can I ask you to make three templates related to MPP? The first is for the tables, the second is for the minigames and the third is for Board Features. In the last one I think you could probably squeeze in Cow. Thanks! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Below is somewhat of a preview for what I think it should be. I don't think that we should make three templates if their aren't going to be a ton of pages. I don't know about what I missed down here, so it may be best for you to patch up anything I did miss. Anyways, in terms of formatting, it should be all right. RA 1 22:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that looks good. You don't appear to have missed anything. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator! Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator, passing your RfA with 7 supports, 0 opposes, and 0 neutrals. Before getting started, here are some tips and pointers on how to use your new tools. First, you've probably already noticed the new buttons at the top of every page - Delete and Protect. Here is a quick guide to your new powers: (Yes, it's quite long and somewhat complicated, but it's pretty much necessary reading) Rollback Rollback is a fast revert function. It is activated by clicking the rollback button when viewing a page's diff. It automatically marks the reverted revisions patrolled. When activated, it reverts all edits by that author to the last revision made by the last author. Rollback should only be used to revert vandalism; otherwise, the standard (undo) function should be used. Note that if you already have rollback, your rollback rights have been removed and replaced with administrator rights (sysop implies rollback, so the rollback right is unnecessary). Page Moving As an administrator, you can now move any page to any target. Non-administrators would usually see an error when trying to move a page to an already existing target, however, administrators are presented with the option of deleting the target first. Otherwise, page moving works in exactly the same way. Page Patrolling Now, for the monotony/nightmare - Recent Changes, or RC, Patrol. The technique itself is simple enough - simply go to (or click Recent Changes in the sidebar) and then click "Hide Patrolled Edits". The remaining edits will have red exclamation points next to them, like this: ! There are two methods to patrol, depending on what you are patrolling. *'Patrolling New Pages' - You can patrol new pages directly from RC only if they weren't edited since creation. Simply click the name of the page and then click the small this page patrolled in the lower right corner of the page. If the page has since been edited, however, you need to patrol these edits first, then refresh RC, then patrol the page creations (the patrolled edits would have disappeared after refreshing RC). Ensure that you have enabled "Hide Patrolled Edits" for this to work. *'Patrolling Edits' - Simply click the diff leading to the edit, review it, and click edit patrolled, or rollback if it's vandalism (see above). Note that rollback autopatrols the reverted edits. However, the undo button does NOT mark any edits as patrolled (i.e., the reverted edits will still need to be patrolled if the undo button was used). Deleting Pages Any page can be deleted, with one exception: Configuration pages cannot (see below). To delete a page, simply click the "Delete" button at the top of the page, and enter a delete reason. If the image was deleted without a debate, enter "Speedy deletion:" followed by the rationale (for example, Speedy deletion: Image is a duplicate of ''), or if by debate, ''Deleted per deletion debate here. Always use a reason when deleting a page. If you forget to, or use the wrong reason, you can fix it - see below. Please remember, however, that administrators cannot delete pages on a whim - i.e., there must be a valid reason for the page to be deleted. In addition, please confirm that redirecting the page is not superior to deleting the page. In many cases, deletions are unnecessary and redirects are preferred. Undeleting Pages To undelete a deleted page, simply go to the page. At the top, you should see "Undelete n'' edits", where n is a number. Clicking it will bring you to the page's history. To undelete the page, leave all the checkboxes unchecked and enter a reason to undelete, then click undelete (an example reason could be ''Per deletion review here). Undeleting a page is also useful for fixing the reason why the page was deleted in the first place. Simply undelete the page with the reason Fixing delete rationale and redelete it with the correct rationale - don't worry, mistakes happen to the best of us. To only restore certain revisions of the page, check the boxes of all the revisions you wish to restore, leaving the ones you don't wish to restore unchecked, then fill in an undelete reason and click undelete (these revisions can still be seen by administrators by going to History then clicking "View n'' deleted revisions" at the top of the page). The same process holds true for images. Viewing Deleted Pages Viewing deleted revisions is almost the same as undeleting them. However, instead of filling in an undelete reason, simply go to the page history and click the date/time of the image you wish to view. The source code of the page will be displayed. You can then click "Show Changes" or "Show Preview" to see the changes made in that deleted revision/what the page would look like when saved. Note that for images this method only shows the text of the description page - to view the image itself, click the date/time under File History. Protecting Pages To protect a page, click the Protect button at the top of the screen. If you are protecting an already existing page, there are two types: Edit and Move, and two levels of protection: Autoconfirmmed (called "Block unregistered users") and Sysop (called "Sysops only") ("(default)" being no protection). Autoconfirmmed is semi protection, meaning that only registered accounts older than 4 days may edit it, and sysop is full protection, meaning only administrators can edit it. You can apply different levels to edit and move categories, for example, only move protecting a page, without edit protecting it (you may have to check "Unlock move permissions selection box." to select move permissions separately from edit permissions). You then enter an expiry (for example, one week, one fortnight, three months, two centuries, etc.) or enter infinite for never-expiring protection (note that the protection expiries for move and edit '''can' be set separately). You can also protect non-existent pages, the only difference is that instead of the move and edit categories, there is only a create category, but everything else works the same way. Specify a reason for the protection, and click Protect. Note: Never enable cascading protection. Cascading protection makes it so that every template included on that page is also protected (cascading can only be selected with edit=sysop:move=sysop protection). In addition, unless there is edit warring ongoing, never edit/create protect talk pages. Also, remember to tag protected pages with a protection template (not including user pages) - either Template:Protected or Template:Semi-protected (documentation for each can be found on their pages). :Note: You may wish to edit=autoconfirmmed:move=sysop your user page to prevent vandalism Blocking Users There are two ways to block a user: Either going to their userpage and clicking "Block user" in the sidebar, or by clicking (block) next to their username (which you will now see next to their contribs like this: (Talk | Contribs | Block) for registered users or (Talk | Block) for anons). This brings up the blocking interface, which is pretty self-explanatory. Expiry time works just like protection, and the options are self-explanatory (note: It's a good idea to always enable autoblock and it's a good idea to block email if the user is a troll. Always block account creation, and when blocking IPs, uncheck the option "Block anonymous users only" if the vandalism is severe). When and how long one should block is up to the administrator - for vandalism, a one to two week block should do nicely, increasing as the number of offenses increases. One last important note: Never block IP address indefinitely, at the most, block them for a year, however, registered users can be blocked up to indefinitely. Remember to add Template:Block to the blocked user's talk page after blocking them, see the template's page for instructions. :Note: Recently added was the option to prevent the user from editing their own user talk page when blocked. Do not enable this option unless the user has been abusing their talk page, or if they are an obvious vandal-only account or spam-only account. Unblocking Users To unblock a user, you can either go to the entry in the or in the or you can manually enter their block ID (if it's an autoblock, an example ID would be #3) or the username/IP address here. Whatever way it's done, a reason is asked for. Simply provide the reason and click Unblock. MediaWiki Namespace The MediaWiki namespace contains the wiki's global configuration. These pages can only be edited by administrators, but should not be edited unless you know what will happen and know what you are doing. For example, one shouldn't add * { text-decoration: blink !important; } to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css as it would - you guessed it - make all the text on every page blink obnoxiously. That said, there are a few you should know about. The sitenotice (the one with the orange box) is MediaWiki:Sitenotice. When updating the sitenotice with minor changes (removing an old notice, fixing an error) simply edit that page. But when you need to force the sitenotice to redisplay for everyone who has dismissed it (adding a new notice, for example), you also need to increment by one the number in MediaWiki:Sitenotice id after editing the sitenotice itself. To edit the sitenotice that anonymous users see, see MediaWiki:Anonnotice. All messages can be seen in . :Note: You may unblock yourself if you get blocked for whatever reason. Welcoming Users To welcome a user, simply go to their talk page (which should be a redlink as it doesn't exist yet) and add this text: Welcome to Wikitroid! to their talk page and save the page with the edit summary Welcome to Wikitroid!. Core Policies to Enforce A set of policies I have nicknamed the core policies (which is, admittedly, somewhat inaccurate) are the newer policies which administrators are expected to enforce. These are the Image Policy, the POV Policy, and the Citation Guidelines (the Citation Guidelines are to be enforced by poking users when they add questionable information and fail to use citations). Enforcement of the first two policies is explained on their respective pages. The Administrator's Noticeboard A special forum created for administrative issues is the Administrator's Noticeboard. As an admin, you should check this regularly, both for requests from other users and general messages from other admins or myself. Other notes Note that because you are not a bureaucrat you cannot promote/demote users to or from anything, but User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 and I can (obviously, since I promoted you :P). Now that you're an administrator, you are now eligible to gain access to our Twitter account. The directions for gaining access to our Twitter interface can be found here (note that, due to a mistake of mine, the interface is unusable; however, I can still give you access if you wish, for use when I get the system back up and, incidentally, contact Twitter support). And that's pretty much it, if you have any questions, pester me on IRC or on my talk page! You can also now officially indicate in your signature that you are a sysop (like I have done in mine). In addition, feel free to create a page like User:RAN1/Test page to test out your new powers, and feel free to block my sockpuppet, User:FastL1zard4, to test blocking and unblocking. Happy admining! Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to pester me with them and, if in doubt about a certain action, ask another more experienced admin first. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Sorry man, I would've voted yes to you if I'd known you were running! You need to publicize that, dude! Maybe I'll be next... Although I don't think I'm ready. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Great job man! (TD, you are pretty far from running... :/) Ask me if you need to know anything. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, I did vote yes! LOL! I forgot I voted for you. Yay, I feel useful! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot about the reg's. I probably should have uploaded it through normal procedure, instad of the "insert image" button on the editing toolbar. Not to mention it had a horrible name... So, can you tell that they're supposed to be space pirates?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you should probably avoid using the editing toolbar function. It's sort-of useless to me because of those issues. Yep, I can tell that they're Space Pirates. Those are pretty good drawings in contrast to my usual artistry (cough, stick figures, cough). 'RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • ) 19:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) xD I could kick both of your butts at drawing then. Although I do like a good stick drawing every once in awhile, I can draw really well if you give me the time. Problem with me is, I draw so good that I'm afraid to color or shade at times. Yeesh, the thought. I was up late last night working on concept art for my character in an upcoming game for [[User:The Exterminator|The' 'Ex'''terminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ), [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} and my fanon on Metroid Fanon Wiki, Metroid: Avenger. I tell you, it looks great! I have picked a good head, a good torso, and am working on a tail, legs, and wings. It'll look sort of like Ridley, but different. Now, to business, I forget what I was going to say... I think it had something to do with "Can you take pictures and Navigate the G.F.S. Olympus for me?" If you can, I need you to primarily take pictures of some interesting finds in the room linking to the AU Chamber hallway, Command Room, and Save Station Hallway. If you'd be so kind, look at ChozoBoy's talk page for more information. Oh, and btw, I think there should be a new rule that people make their sigs on pages like Me, Ex, and Royboy did, because 1, you can do what I did above (I still think that is awesome...) and 2, you can make a bigger signature. Thanks man, from the [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Got a bit confused about what you're talking about on CB's talk page. A bit more info on the "Unknown Ships" you're talking about would help. I have a file stuck on the GFS Olympus since I've been going there to fix up the Olympus room redlinks (even though I'd like to move on from intro level kthx). I'd have to look into taking good pictures, cause I don't know what methods should/can I use. Anything that you can tell me about this would help. Known about Metroid: Avenger for quite some time thanks to The Exterminator's user page, and I already have a sig page, though I only use it because I don't want to use Wikia's built-in sig function, plus it already has timestamps built-in. (You can take a look at the coding yourself, if you'd like. Just no touching! :P) RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 01:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, still think you can put a word in to Lizard for me? I think sig pages are imporatant. Makes things simpler, in my opinion. Ok, I'll try and give you better instructions for finding the holograms. Note: Try and get a .png image, if possible. Hold on, let me see something. I'll be right back. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 03:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you know how to get to Flag Bridge correct? Walk up to the second floor, where a Fleet Trooper is working on some sort of console. Face the window outside. Turn to your right, towards the entrance to Meeting Access. Stop as you face the stairs. Next to the stairs, there is some sort of rafter, on which Samus can walk. Get on this rafter. There should be two hologram projectors. The one closest to stepping off of the raftor and back onto the main part of the 2nd floor, depicts Samus' gunship. The one farthest depicts an unknown ship being "scanned." The same procedure for the other side; turn slowly to your left to the entrance to Lift Access. There are two more holograms. The one farthest depicts Rundas' ship, while the other shows another unknown ship being scanned. Thanks, [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 03:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Um, I still need to know how to take pics that can be put into a computer file form. I know where to get them now, but until I have a way to convert pictures of them into something my Mac can read, I can't upload anything. Also, as to asking FL4, I don't believe it's necessary to do that. I'd honestly rather have my sig substituted using ~~~~, than using , but since I can't have every page on Wikia that I post on have {ADMIN}. If you want to do it, that's fine, but you're gonna have to do it on your own. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You have a digital camera, right? Take that, take a picture, take out the SD card, stick in the compy, download it, save it as a .png, and upload it to Wikitroid. Maybe I have the wrong person. Never heard of , but Ok RAN. Thanks anyway. See ya, ~~~~ Wierd, why won't it sign. Let's try this again. ~~~~ GRRRRRRR!!!!! Maybe that'll do it. One more time. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 22:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ooooooooohhhh, I know what you meant. You can have a sig page and do the ~~~~. You just have to make a User:RAN1/sig and type in your prefs. You just have to make that page for every wiki you go on. Which I find simple. ~~~~ :Terrordactyl, you may want to preview your edits using the preview button next to the "Save page" button. Experimentation with can be a bit tricky unless you know what you're doing. Also, I'd rather not use a camera. Those will provide poor image quality, so I need something capable of taking in-game screenshots so that I don't have to worry about the image being bad. P.S.: You may want to edit in your sig. No timestamp though, it's too far out of date, though you can put it in if you want to try. Remember, EST time. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates (2) The game system template needs to be fixed. In fact, so do all the infoboxes. Exterminator was going to do them as you know but he's inactivate, as we know, and I don't know how to edit template colors. --~~~~ :That fix your issue? Looks like the colors were preset, so they weren't affected from my CSS fix. (Btw, see my last few sentences in my response to TD. The canceled out your sig and caused coding issues, if you know what I mean.) RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wait? All the infoboxes? I just applied a CSS fix to cancel that out. Where's the problem? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The infobox on Landing Site (Tallon Overworld) has a problem. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Poke First of all, let me say this: Dear lord. I think that with all of these, I'm not going to upload any more pics unless I take them myself. There's just too much for me to keep track of. I don't want to risk a ban, so I'm just going to stop the uploading them. Flash Forward is awesome.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 02:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on, I'm lonely, plus I have SHOCKING news to tell you --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Poke. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:27, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would if I wanted to, but I have a research paper that needs to be dealt with now. Sorry. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ... ...? I have no idea what you meant...I didn't understand a word. I'm not very tech savvy, savvy? "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain" [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Er…To put it in the least tech-ish way possible: Your images can't be displayed the way you put them. They have to be on a site like the Wikimedia Commons or TinyPic, or something else to display them. Once you do so, just copy the image file URL (the web address, and not the page that displays the file) and paste it on your user page. You can't really link it or give it an alt text, but it should work nevertheless. If you have any more questions, poke me on IRC. 'RAN1'''{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 16:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC)